Modern computer networks such as the internet have provided numerous opportunities to share information needed to conduct business remotely. While immeasurable efficiencies have been gained by such remote business, new types of fraud and theft have also been created. Each transfer of information via the internet provides additional opportunities for the information to be intercepted by third parties, who may use the information for fraud such as identity theft. In view of the shortcomings of current systems, an improved system and method for remote identity verification is desired.